A Phoenix Rock and It's Demons
by jjpadackles25199
Summary: "Are you wearing makeup? With glitter?" Damon asked dumbly looking at the man in front of him. "I always wear makeup. With glitter." Magnus said frowning. In short, what happens when Malec and the Salvatore brothers cross paths on a common mission.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these beautiful men. Alas.

 **Summary:**

"Are you wearing makeup? With glitter?" Damon asked dumbly looking at the man in front of him.

"I alwayswear makeup. _With_ glitter." Magnus said frowning.

In short, what happens when Malec and the Salvatore brothers cross paths on a common mission.

A/N: Hello fellow Shadowhunters and TVD lovers, I bring you this delicious little story I wrote for a school assignment. I am absolutely crazy for Malec(who isn't?) and Damon is the hottest guy ever.

The story is completed and will post a chapter daily! Hope you enjoy.

 **A Phoenix Rock and It's Demons**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Magnus's House

Brooklyn

7 Am

The phone ringing roused Alec out of his deep slumber in the morning.

"Cut it out Alec. Someone is trying sleep here." Magnus grumbled from beside him.

"Sorry. I'll take it outside." Alec said as he located his phone on the bedside table and flicked it open. "It's probably some meeting or something."

"You shadowhunter's have the oddest time for meetings and killing things." Magnus said in the same sleepy tone.

"It's 7 am. It's not that early." Alec quipped before ducking out the bedroom door. He padded barefoot to the living room and answered the call.

"Hey Jace."

"Hey. Briefing in the meeting room in half an hour. Maryse is handling it."

Alec internally groaned. His mother's board meetings were always long and boring. And there was no way he could get out of it.

"What is it about now?" Alec asked.

"Only if I knew. I and Clary were supposed to go out today. Some art show she was excited about. I wanted a reason to get out of _that_ but I rather sit through her boring art show than this awful meeting. At least I can sneak kisses there."

"Ugh. I don't want to hear about that. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Oh wait. I completely forgot. Maryse asked Magnus to be here too."

"Magnus? What does she want with him?" Alec asked frowning.

"I don't know. Must be some warlock thing. Or glitter. Who knows?"

"Okay okay. He is not going to be happy about this. He has his 'beauty sleep' to complete."

"Does he now? Wonder what gets him so busy at night to not get enough sleep." Jace said in a slow drawl.

Alec could feel his cheeks redden. "I am hanging up. I'll see you at the Institute."

"You could take some more time. Magnus could-"

"Goodbye Jace." Alec cut off Jace and hung up.

Alec walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. Since Alec had started staying over at Magnus's, he had convinced the warlock to buy a coffee machine instead of magically conjuring up coffee every time he wanted one.

Alec walked into the bedroom to find Magnus in the same position he had left him in. He was lying on his back, covers thrown haphazardly around. For everything that Magnus did perfectly, he slept like a little child. Alec unconsciously smiled as bend over Magnus to kiss him. It had been months since they started dating but it Alec never got used to the thrill of kissing the warlock. He felt Magnus smile and kiss him back.

"Good morning to you too." Magnus said against his mouth.

"Hey." Alec said sitting on the bed and smiling.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Alexander?" Magnus asked as he moved his hand through his black hair.

"What? I just wanted to kiss you. You look adorable when you sleep." Alec said

"Uh-no. You never say adorable. You are the adorable one in this. I am the sexy confident warlock."

"Okay, Sexy warlock who sleeps like an adorable kid. We need to go now. To the Institute."

"We? Why do I need to go at this unforeseen hour?" Magnus grumbled.

"There is this board meeting that Mother takes every now and then. She called you for this one. I don't know why."

"Your mother has not yet forgiven me for sleeping with her son, has she?" Magnus asked jokingly.

"Pretty sure no. But you will win her side with your charming adorable self. I know it."

"Oh stop it with the compliments. I am getting up even though I had rather portal us to somewhere it is night and have my way with you."

Alec blushed at that and quickly got up before Magnus really thought about doing it. "You only have 10 minutes to get ready, Magnus."

"You know my hair takes half an hour to style and that is pushing it." Magnus called out as Alec got out of the bedroom.

"Guess you will have to not _style_ it today." Alec replied.

"Now that is a preposterous thought, Alexander. Magnus Bane always goes out in _style_."

Mystic Falls

Salvatore Boarding House

9 AM

Stefan came through the door to find his brother and Bonnie Bennet arguing. He sighed. It was nothing new, but he had wanted one day to have some peace and sleep the day off.

Damon spotted him enter and grinned. "Hey Brother. Back so soon? I guess the squirrels went on a picnic today and you didn't want to ruin it by killing them and sucking their blood."

Stefan ignored the jib at and smiled at Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie. What are you doing here?"

Bonnie smiled back. She was short and looked little but her hands could wield magic so dangerous that it could kill anyone. Stefan had learned that in the hard way.

"Hey. I just came by to give you guys some information. Unfortunately for me, Damon was the only one here and I was looking for the sane brother."

"You mean the good looking and the smart brother." Damon smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was sitting on the sofa in the front of the fireplace. She had some papers in her hand. The picture on the front caught Stefan's eye.

"Hey. Is that the Phoenix stone ?"

Bonnie looked at him and nodded. "Yes. I was reading Grandma's spell book and came across this particular spell. It has some weird Latin name but the spell was easy enough for me to read it. It was a spell that focused power from the Phoenix stone and rendered all supernatural creatures powerless and weak. And I have read about this stone before. It is one of the most powerful supernatural relics."

"Renders all Supernatural creatures? Like all Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and…." Stefan said with growing realization.

"Yes. Hybrids too. We have a way to defeat Klaus." Bonnie said smiling.

"Whoa. Before we get ahead of ourselves, how legit is this information? I mean a stone that can stop Klaus? I have heard of stupider things." Damon asked.

Bonnie glared at him, "It's in the spell book that Emilia Bennet wrote who by the way is one of the original witches. Every other spell that I have used is from this book. Trust me, it's legit. Also the stone just acts as a conduit; it requires magic to wield it. I have it."

"Do you have everything that you need?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. The stone is the main ingredient."

"I don't suppose you have this fancy stone." Damon quipped.

Bonnie sighed. "No. But I think I know the location of the stone." She shuffled through the papers and removed one. She gave it to Stefan.

"It's one of the hot spots of Supernatural. The ley lines are the strongest there. Just like Mystic Falls. It's a rundown warehouse on the outskirts of New Jersey. The stone was last used at that location two decades ago."

"What makes you think the stone is still there?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie pulled out another paper and handed it to Stefan. It was a police report from New Jersey PD.

"It's a police report from last week. Unusual activity at the warehouse has been noted. Two men were found dead in the immediate area. The police chalked it up to homeless people killing each other."

"And why is that not the case?" Damon asked.

Bonnie glared. "Let me finish. I hacked into their forensic database and pulled out the unofficial coroner's report of one of the men. I found fangs. It was a vampire. Around a 100 years old going by his age and experience. And he wasn't staked or burned."

"Then how?" Stefan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Starved."

"Ouch." Damon winced.

"So a 100 year old experienced vampire starves to death." Stefan mused

"It wouldn't have been possible without the stone." Bonnie said.

"Great. So bro and I go to this shady warehouse in NJ. Get the stone, maybe kill some people and get out. Bon Bon here does some hoodoo magic with the stone. Boom! Klaus is dead and Mystic Falls can go back to its usual boring sleepy self." Damon finished rubbing his hands together.

"I am coming with you." Bonnie said.

Stefan shook his head. "It's too dangerous. And you have to prepare for the spell here. It would be better if only the two of us go out and get the stone. It will be easy to slip in and out."

"Rightly said for once, little brother." Damon said.

Bonnie looked unhappy and nodded all the same. "Fine. But you call if you find yourself in any trouble which you will undoubtedly will. I'll call Alaric and get to you."

" Deal. Now let's get this ugly looking stone back. I heard there are some crazy all night drinking bars in NJ." Damon said walking out of the living room.

"Good luck. Don't get killed." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. Can't promise that yet." Stefan said.

To Be Continued.

Reviews are love. Do tell me how this is going! :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. Still don't.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

NEW JERSEY

6 PM

In a distant alley, a portal formed and out stepped two men on the concrete corner of the alley. A dumpster stood on their left with overflowing garbage. Except for a stray dog which ran away at the sight of two men materializing out of nowhere, the alley was deserted.

"I hate New Jersey." Magnus said as he wrinkled his nose at the smell of garbage. He flicked his hand and the dumpster disappeared with all of its waste.

"I hate portalling. Why couldn't we drive a car or a train like normal people?" Alec complained as he shook his head to stop the spinning.

"Darling, you are here to shoot at a couple of demons while I encourage from the sidelines. None of this is normal."

"Encourage? You opted to come along to _help_ me kill these demons." Alec reminded him.

Magnus waved his hand in dismissal, "That was for your mother's peace of mind. As much as she dislikes us together, a warlock protecting you offers her comfort and relief. On the other hand, I get to spend some alone time with you without you being distracted by others in the Institute. Think of it like a vacation." He smiled cheekily.

Alec couldn't help but smile in return. "Yeah. But first we got to kill these demons. I have to scout the location of the warehouse and read that police report. We don't know what kind they are or how many."

"Let's get something to eat first. I am starving."

"Magnus. We just ate and came."

"What? Portalling takes a lot out of me. And if we have to go trudging in some creepy warehouse at night, I need some sustenance. And I know just the best place."

"I thought you hated New Jersey."

"Oh I do. But it's the least disturbing place in the city. I have been there and I kind of know the owner." Magnus said

Alec narrowed his eyes, "Meaning you slept with the owner."

"Alec." Magnus said slowly.

"Oh no. It's okay. I know you are 800 years old and have had a lot of _partners_ since. I am getting used to it."

"It's not that. I didn't go out with Glenn. She is just a good friend. She knows all about the shadow world. Might help us out."

Alec blushed. "Oh. Okay. Good."

Magnus turned to him and held his hand, "And even if she were, it's in the past. I cannot change it and I wouldn't want to. Because then I wouldn't have met you, Alexander. You are my future now."

Alec blushed some more and smiled. "I know. As you are mine." He leaned in and captured Magnus in a slow kiss. He sighed at the feeling of love and peace that swept through him.

"Shall we get some early dinner then? Get that warehouse business done so we could go back to our room and I could show you how much I love you." Magnus said pulling back.

Alec raised a brow, "You got us a room?"

"Of course. Pink one with frilly curtains."

"If that is true you are not getting any love from me tonight." Alec warned.

"Oh we will see Alec, we will see."

The warehouse was a small dilapidated building on one side of the woods. The fading evening light cast a dark shadow around the house making it look eerie and imposing. The woods were sparse and thin. The whole area looked barren and plain miserable. Perfect for demons and their heathen, Stefan thought, as he raked his eyes over the surroundings.

"Well, if this isn't a pleasant sight." Damon remarked standing beside his brother.

"I don't think anyone's home tonight." Stefan said. He couldn't hear any movement inside in the warehouse with his enhanced vampire hearing. Also he couldn't feel any dark presence around him.

"Isn't that a good thing? We just go in, grab the stone and get out of this miserable city. This place gives _me_ the creeps." Damon said with a shudder.

"When is anything with us this easy?"

"Got a point there, brother."

The two brothers started making their way along the shadows of the woods towards the warehouse. Being night creatures, they walked stealthily without making any noise. Stefan was pretty sure there was no one around, but they couldn't take any chances.

All too soon they were standing in front of the door which was barricaded from the outside with two wooden logs hammered across it. It was broken down and rusted in some places but looked sturdy enough.

"Must be some side entrance or a back one." Stefan muttered.

Damon with inhuman strength ripped off the two logs and threw them away.

"Damon!" Stefan protested in a whisper. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Never use the road the enemy uses, Stefan. Also, the more ways out from this hell hole, better chances of escaping. Didn't they teach you this in Surviving Demons 101?" Damon said smirking.

"You could have alerted someone if they are in there." Stefan said.

"Then it's better if they come out and attack rather than walking in on an ambush. Honestly Stefan, how are we even brothers?"

"That's the question I have been asking myself for all these years."

Damon shook his head and opened the door slowly. The door creaked and swung inside into darkness.

"Ready, little brother?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good"

The two stepped inside. Their vampire sight helped them to look around in the darkness. The inside of the warehouse was no better than the outside. Somehow it was worse. The room they entered looked like a small office with a desk pushed to one side. Cupboards stood beside it which looked rusted and broken at some places. A chair was sitting forlornly in one corner, dust gathered on it.

"How long has this been closed down?" Damon asked wrinkling his nose at the foul smell.

"Too long it seems. The place doesn't look like it has been used in years." Stefan said.

"And yet Bon Bon thinks there is a powerful magical stone here in this filth. I am starting to think she just got bored of us and sent us away on a busted mission."

"If she wanted that, she would just kill us." Stefan said, "But there is something wrong with this place. I can feel it."

As if on cue, all hell broke loose around them.

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Warehouse

New Jersey

8 PM

Damon saw a slight movement to his left and a glint of something in the dark. Too late to do anything, he heard Stefan grunt in pain and saw him stumble back towards the far wall.

"Stefan!"

"Shit. Get away Da-Damon." Stefan panted with pain filled breath. Damon snarled in rage and with vampire speed moved towards the intruder. He caught hold of a jacket and threw him to the ground at his side. He sneaked a peek at dark hair and surprised blue eyes before pain erupted at his back. It was pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was burning and clawing at his back.

He didn't know how long he rode through the pain before his brother's voice rang out in the room.

"Let go of him. Or I'll snap his neck."

Immediately the pain stopped and Damon embarrassingly fell to his knees. The pain was gone but he felt inexorably weak. He slowly looked up to see the man with the blue eyes struggling feebly in Stefan's hold. Stefan had an arm locked tight around his neck, restricting his air flow.

"Fine. I stopped. Let him go. Now." The voice came from behind him. The one who had attacked him. Damon immediately got up and turned to face the man. The first thing he noticed was that he was really tall. And that he was…

"Are you wearing makeup? With glitter?" Damon asked dumbly. Because the man in front of him was not what he expected. He was tall and thin and was wearing a rich blue jacket with a silver shirt. Rings adorned his fingers and a locket was around his neck. He didn't look like a warrior or even who could handle a knife. He looked like someone was returning from an all night party.

The man frowned, "I always wear makeup. _With_ glitter." He turned towards Stefan and a dark shadow passed over his features, "You might want to let him go. You are steadily growing weaker anyway."

"What?" Damon asked as Stefan pushed the man away and seemed to wilt down. Damon felt a chill go down his back as he quickly reached his brother's side. "What the hell are you talking about? Stefan you okay?"

"My si-side." Stefan muttered in pain. Damon noticed that he was clutching his side in a death grip. And it was dripping blood. Damon spun around with murder in his eyes.

"What did you _do?_ " Damon turned to Stefan, "Why aren't you healing?"

"I don't kn-know. Something is bloc-blocking it." Stefan said and grunted in pain as his knees buckled and leaned heavily on Damon.

"Okay. It's okay. We will take care of it." Damon whispered to his brother. Stefan nodded jerkily.

"Answers. _Now_." Damon hissed to the two men standing guardedly to the side. The blue eyed man was watching Stefan steadily. Damon walked in front of him and blocked his view. "Who the hell are you people cause you are not vampires or anything I have ever seen before."

"You are in no shape to ask us anything, _vampire_." The one with the blue eyes said. "Your buddy is dying, and we will kill you soon enough."

Damon smirked, "Oh you think you have the upper hand here, do you?" He looked directly into the deep blue eyes and said in a slow tone, "Bring out that knife you are carrying in your back pocket and slowly slit your wrists." Damon felt the power of compulsion pass through him and into the boy.

He slowly smiled as the boy widened his eyes but started removing a long knife from behind him.

"Alec? What- What are you doing? Wait!" The man beside him shouted as the boy- _Alec_ \- removed the knife and held out his other hand, wrist upwards.

"I can't stop. Magnus I can't stop!" He shrieked as he placed the knife on the inner side of the wrist.

Magnus grabbed his hand and tried tugging the knife away. But his grip was too strong. A thin line of blood appeared on the wrist.

"No! Stop it. I'll heal your brother. But stop whatever you are doing to him now!" Magnus yelled with wide eyes to Damon.

"Damon sto-stop." Stefan voiced weakly from behind him.

Damon compelled the boy to stop. "Stop it. Take that knife away." he said. Alec breathed out as the compulsion over him was removed and he dropped the knife on the floor.

Magnus immediately took his hands in his own shaking ones. A blue light emanated from his hands and surrounded Alec's wrist. Stunned, Damon watched as the blue light faded to reveal Alec's wrists unmarked as if nothing had happened.

"I am okay, Magnus. It's okay." Alec murmured rubbing at his wrists. Magnus turned to Damon and said hauntingly, "What in angel's name was that?"

"I could ask you the same thing about the blue magic light." Damon quipped back.

"Da-Damon." Stefan's soft voice sounded from behind him. Damon immediately knelt down beside him and whispered,

"Hey. How you holding up, bro?"

"Not..good." He whispered back clenching his eyes shut.

Damon whipped back to look at Magnus and Alec. "Do what you did to him. Now."

Magnus opened his mouth to protest but Damon cut him off with a glare,

"If you don't do it, I _will_ make him rip his own heart out."

Anger and fear flashed before in his eyes before he tightly nodded. Alec remained silent, his eyes gazing back to the injured vampire. Magnus slowly made his way to Stefan and knelt down beside him.

"If you do any funny business…" Damon warned in a slow tone.

Magnus merely glared and him and then turned his attention to the fallen brother.

"This might tingle a bit, dear." He said and then blue light flooded through his hands like earlier and surrounded Stefan's side. Magnus moved his hands in a graceful way over the wound, blue light streaming over his entire chest. It was almost mesmerizing, Damon thought as he followed the light around his brother's body.

Stefan let out a long breath and his body relaxed against his brother's.

"Stefan? You okay?" Damon asked as he turned his gaze towards his brother's face. Stefan slowly leaned away from his brother and pulled his shirt up. Damon's eyes widened when he saw the unblemished skin, there was still the blood but the wound was completely gone.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked slowly looking up at Magnus. He stood up with his brother, although he hovered close in case the magic was all a lie and Stefan collapsed again.

Magnus went back to stand with the boy who was looking uncertainly at the brothers. They had somewhat of an advantage when one of them was injured, but now they were back to even. Magnus watched them warily and said,

"Don't you know who we are?"

"Oh we do, we are just asking for the fun of it." Damon replied sarcastically.

Magnus rolled his eyes and said, "I am a warlock, smartass. Never run across one?'

"Warlock? Like a witch?" Stefan asked frowning.

"Now that is just a insulting thing to say to the person who saved your life." Magnus said looking at Stefan.

"Who are _you_?" Alec cut in. "I mean, I get the whole vampire thing, but you are different."

Damon smirked, "We are better. And more good looking, if I might add."

"How old are you?" Alec said ignoring the comment.

"167 years. We are way older than you, little boy and his magic man." Damon said.

Magnus laughed heartily. Even Alec seemed to crack a small smile for the first time since they met.

"What?" Damon asked frowning.

"Darling, I am 800 years old."

"Whoa. Are you _kidding_ me? 800 years old?" Damon exclaimed.

"Warlock's are immortal?" Stefan asked at the same time.

"Does he look 800 years old to you?" Alec quipped to Stefan.

"I don't understand. We know a witch and she is a mortal. She can do magic too." Stefan asked.

"Magic like me?" Magnus asked flicking his hands. Blue lights shot out again.

"Uh, no. I think. She can't heal people like that. That was something else." Stefan said.

"Well, I am different. Much better and good looking" He said smirking at Damon.

Damon scoffed and looked towards Alec who had been quietly following the conversation, "And is he another warlock there?"

"No. I am a shadowhunter." Alec said glaring at them.

"A what? Do you like fight shadows?" Damon asked stupidly.

Alec rolled his eyes, "No. I don't fight shadows. I hunt demons and downworlders like _you_. No offence Magnus. You know what I mean." Alec said.

Magnus waved his hands dismissively. "None taken."

" _Downworlders?_ What do you think you are, _angels?_ " Damon said hauntingly.

"Yeah. I am half human and half angel." Alec said seriously as Magnus laughed silently beside him.

"I need a drink, Stefan." Damon said wearily.

"I think I need one too." Stefan replied. "So, do you have like wings?" he asked Alec who looked horrifies at the notion.

"What? _No._ No wings at all. I am a hunter. I am mortal." He said.

"Okay. You know what? Enough talking. This is making me go crazy and I think I have enough of that with my brother. Why don't we get down to business and just fight so that I can get the hell of this freak town and have a drink back home." Damon said looking steadily back at the two men.

Alec and Magnus immediately stiffened, all trace of humor and curiosity gone. Stefan shook his head and said urgently, "No wait. There is something missing here."

"Yeah. Their head on their shoulders." Damon said.

"You know we are going to kill you, right?" Alec said taking a step forward.

Stefan held his hands up and said firmly, "No one needs to kill anyone. Just wait."

"What is the matter with you, brother? They are the ones who _starved_ that vampire and killed him. And we need to get through them to get to the stone" Damon said frustrated.

"What the hell are you talking about? Starved a vampire?" Magnus said frowning.

"Yes! The one you left for dead out there! If you can do that and you can kill us for the stone too. Ergo we kill you" Damon finished.

"We didn't kill any vampire. And what stone?" Alec said.

"I don't think they killed the vampire, Damon. They are not the ones we are looking for." Stefan said cautiously.

"Wait a minute. The demon attacks that has been going on. The dead vampire and the werewolf, it wasn't you?" Alec asked slowly.

"So the other one is the werewolf?" Stefan asked.

Alec nodded. "Yes. We got a report about Downworlders turning up dead at this warehouse and its vicinity. We came here to kill the demons that are behind this."

"Great job Stefan killing the mood." Damon whined as he relaxed his stance.

Stefan sighed, "We came here for an artifact we need. It's last known location is here."

"The stone?" Magnus asked.

"Yes."

"I don't suppose you can tell which stone?" Alec asked.

"No. The less you know the better." Damon said smirking.

"Well, this is awkward. We almost did kill each other. I think Alec needs to apologize to someone for almost killing him."

Alec glared, "I won't. He is still a vampire and he kills people for blood."

Stefan flinched slightly and Damon glared at Alec, "Listen here, _angel_ , my brother here is holier than freaking Jesus. He feeds on gross squirrels for Christ sakes. Now, you would have been a monster for killing him."

"Alec, apologize. He is just like Clary's vampire friend." Magnus reprimanded.

"You are right." Alec said slowly and then looked at Stefan, "I am sorry that I almost killed you. I should have been aiming for your brother instead." He said smiling.

"Now that's my boy."

"Hey!"

Magnus and Damon said at the same time. Stefan gave a small smile and shook his head, "You don't have to say sorry. It was a misunderstanding."

"See? Holier than Jesus." Damon mocked.

"Shut up. Shall we get down to business now please?" Stefan said seriously.

"Oh yes. I am itching to kill some demons. Like _now._ " Damon said rubbing his hands together.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Alec muttered. Then he looked at Stefan, "We were searching the warehouse when we heard you two come in. We didn't get that far. But it appears empty. There is no one here. At least not in this part."

"We need to search the entire building. The stone we need has to be here somewhere. They won't risk it carrying around it with them." Stefan mused.

"You said it's a very powerful relic?" Magnus asked

"Yes."

"Maybe I can track it. Get a feel if it's here."

"You can do that? Won't you need something to track it with?" Alec asked looking at Magnus.

"Not if it's a powerful magical object. If it's here, then it will connect with my magic. It won't give me its exact location but it's a start." Magnus said.

"It won't take a lot out of you, right?" Alec whispered turning towards him with a worried frown.

"Don't worry darling. It's nothing." Magnus replied moving a hand over his cheek.

"Oh spare me the lover's moment. You guys are gross." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"You are just jealous, pumpkin." Magnus quipped.

"Stop calling me names. My name is-" Damon protested but was cut off by Magnus's hand.

"Shh. Let me concentrate now if you want me to find this stone of yours." Magnus closed his eyes and lifted his hands palms downward. A faint blue light emanated from his fingertips. Sudden silence reigned around them as Magnus stood still and the others mimicked him.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Magnus opened his eyes. The blue light vanquished.

"It's here. And it's scary powerful." Magnus said slowly looking at the brothers.

"Perfect. Where the hell is it?" Damon asked.

"Lower levels. I am thinking they have some kind of a basement here. And the demons are here too." Magnus said seriously.

"Do you how to fight demons?" Alec asked them.

"167 years, mortal. I think I know how to rip someone's head off." Damon said.

Magnus sighed. "Fine. Let do this. I am really starting to feel the need to burn the whole house down."

 **To Be Continued**

Lalalala Review lalalala Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Warehouse

New Jersey

8.30 P.M

Alec was walking beside Stefan and Magnus and Damon were in front of them. They were silently making their way further into the house. Magnus had a faint sense of where the stone was and he was leading them to it. The house of getting darker and mustier as they went deeper. Frankly, it was creeping the hell out of Alec. Alec was trained to fight demons and handle any kind of situation. But encountering a vampire like the two of them was not taught in Shadowhunters 101. It unsettled him and made him and made him more nervous than he usually was.

"Are we getting any closer?" Stefan whispered from beside him. Stefan and Damon were the stealthiest and quietest of the lot. It was reasonable as they were vampires. But it was more advanced than any he had ever encountered. Alec couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing.

"The sense is getting stronger. Probably the door leading to it is in the next room." Magnus whispered.

"Why aren't there any demons up here? It's all very quiet. There is something off about the whole thing." Alec said

"I felt it the moment I entered." Stefan said.

"You said that you sense their presence. They must be in the basement." Damon said. Alec noted that the usual chirpy sarcastic vampire was now looking seriously around his surroundings and walking steadily.

"We have no choice but to do down there anyway." Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah. Well, I don't like it." Alec said.

"Maybe just two of us could down. I mean. Me and your brother there can go first and take status of what's happening." Magnus suggested to Stefan

Alec said, "No way. You are not going down there without backup. I and Stefan can go."

"Uh huh. You are not taking my brother anywhere." Damon said

Stefan interrupted, "I can take care of myself Damon. Nevertheless he is right. Splitting up makes no sense. We go together."

They all agreed. Alec could see the dynamic between the two brothers. They obviously had their issues but they were damn protective of each other. In the same way Alec was of his family and Magnus. He knew he would give his life for any of them. Hopefully it won't be today.

"We need to keep moving. Anyone has a flashlight?" Stefan asked.

Alec removed his witchlight from his pocket. Light flickered around them.

"Now what the hell is that?" Damon asked wearily.

"It's a witchlight. Only shadowhunters can light it." Alec replied.

"Why don't I get any pretty toys?"

"You have your fangs. Shut up."

"You shut up."

" _Both_ of you shut up. We need to be quiet. We are nearing the door." Magnus whispered harshly. Alec huffed and turned away concentrating on where Magnus was walking. They had gone through a couple of large rooms that were looked like offices before reaching a long narrow room with one single door.

"Wow. If that doesn't scream 'Back Off' I don't know what does." Damon muttered.

"That's the one though. The basement. The stone. And the Demons." Magnus said.

The four of them walked steadily towards the door. Alec removed his seraph blades and mentally checked his bow and quiver which was slung over his shoulders.

"Any pretty toy?" Damon whispered gesturing towards the seraph blade.

"Yes but its a little more dangerous. It could kill you." Alec said smiling.

"Kill the demons pretty boy. I and my brother here are going to grab the stone."

"Wait a damn minute. You have to help us kill the demons too, you know."

"If we don't secure the stone then it will kill all supernatural creatures present. That includes your boyfriend." Damon said.

"You didn't tell us this before!" Alec whispered angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Its better this way in fact. You will be prepared."

"How the hell are we prepared to face off a stone that can kill us?"

"Alec, we will secure it. You both have to clear the path for us. But don't worry; we will not abandon you to fight them off alone. You have my word." Stefan said.

Damon rolled his eyes, "There you go again."

"Shut up. Follow my lead Damon. I'll kill you if you get me killed in there" He said sternly.

Damon held his hands up, "I am wounded, brother. When have I ever? I mean, you were the one who killed me and turned me into a vampire."

"You two are seriously messed up." Magnus muttered. They had reached the door. Magnus signaled them to be quiet. He put a hand on the door and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed as he concentrated. A faint blue light surrounded his hand. He opened his eyes after a few moments and turned to them with a grim face.

"They are in there." He said.

Alec's heart thudded wildly at the news. A niggling feeling was still there inside him telling that something bad was going to happen but he pushed it down and let adrenaline years of training take over.

"Ready?" Magnus whispered one hand poised to blast open the door.

"Oh yes." Damon said smiling and revealing his upturned fangs. Alec shuddered at the ferocity but he tapped it down and slightly nodded.

"Let's do this" Stefan said.

Magnus pushed his hand outwards and the door blasted open with a loud noise. Magnus moved in with Damon and Alec and Stefan followed, his seraph blade held in front of him.

Alec breathed in and got ready to swing in on the first demon to come at him. The others did similarly.

But no one came at them.

The room was empty. Except for the small red shiny stone sitting innocently on a high table in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell is the welcome party?" Damon asked looking around. His fangs had retracted a bit but not completely. Stefan too looked around but the room was empty. Well, except for the Phoenix stone sitting on the table. The room was high and wide. It had wood pillars in the corners and lights shimmered from above in some corners. It was not dark and they could see the entire room. But no demons or no vampires. His heart thudded at the feeling of wrongness that was present since he had entered the warehouse.

"I don't understand. Magnus, you said you felt the presence of the demons. What's happening?" Alec asked slowly. He still had his seraph blade out and he was looking around trying to find the demons that weren't there.

Stefan looked towards Magnus who once again had the same concentrated look on his face. His brow was covered in a shin of sweat and he had his eyes closed. Stefan took a closer look at his face and he could see the white pallor of his skin.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked hesitantly. Magnus didn't respond or move.

"Magnus. You don't look good. What is it?" Alec asked in a concerned tone as he moved a little closer to the warlock.

"They are _here._ I can feel it. The stone. It's presence is overwhelming. It's doing something..something. Its pulsing. Creating magic." Magnus said opening his eyes and muttering slowly.

Alec frowned and touched Magnus's hand, "Mags, hey what are you trying to say?"

"You are freaking me out magic man. Get it out." Damon said.

Magnus's eyes slowly widened and he turned towards where the stone was sitting on the table. His face paled even more as realization dawned on him.

"Oh my god. They are _here._ Right _now_. We need to get out!" Magnus said shakily as he turned towards the three of them.

Stefan felt a cold trail down his back as he heard the warlock's next words.

"They are _invisible_!"

 **To Be Continued**

Two more chapters to go..!

Is the story going good?

Do tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay! The site starts acting up and doesn't let me post for a couple of days *shrugging*

ENJOY. We are nearing the end..!

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Warehouse

New Jersey

8.40 P.M

No sooner had the words spilled out of Magnus's mouth, Damon felt the hair on his neck rise and in the next second he was flying through a air. Dimly he heard his brother shout his name before pain blossomed in his entire body as it impacted hard with the wall. He slid down with a groan and lay panting for a moment. He was a vampire and didn't get knocked very easily, but with the strength, by which he was thrown, Damon had taken quite a hit and he was already feeling woozy.

He heard struggling and a bit of yelling as he ordered his head to lift. He saw Alec slashing his blade on his left side. There was already a cut on his right shoulder and it was oozing blood. Damon didn't get to inspect more before the presence was back at his side and he felt hands on his neck pressing him into the wall. His already aching head was smashed against the wall and Damon learned the true meaning of seeing stars.

 _Get a grip_ , he thought silently and blindly waved his hand in a strong punch in front of his face. It was surreal as his hand made contact with flesh and hair but he couldn't see anything in front of him. He felt the pressure against his neck disappear as the invisible demon fell down. Feeling quite stupid, he pounded the area where he guessed the demon was and came in contact with flesh.

"Freaking invisible demons." He muttered as he straddled the demon under him and took his neck in a crushing grip. He couldn't see anything but he visualized the demons face in front of him and with immense strength twisted his neck. He fell back as the head separated from the body under him. With a grimace he threw it away and shakily stood up. One down, unknown numbers more to go.

Alec was pretty sure this was the craziest fight he had ever had in his life. He was also afraid it might be his last. When Magnus had whispered with a pale scared face that the demons were invisible, he had for a split second thought that Magnus was joking or was wrong. Invisible demons? He had never heard of that before. But then Damon had been thrown back and immediately later a burning pain erupted in his right shoulder courtesy of a sharp demon nail. He had turned around to the source of it but had found nothing but air. But he could feel someone standing there in front of him. Just like he felt all the time in the warehouse. He had slashed the seraph blade and had earned a yell. He had hit on mark but the demon was still alive. He felt another burning pain on his back this time. Alec's heart thudded. This was bad, he had to see the enemy to kill him. He didn't feel any presence until there were too close. Alec couldn't even predict how many were there.

He removed the small sword that he carried in his ankle holster. It was sharp and a bit longer than the blade. He kept slashing in front of him. One of them hit flesh and he felt blood spurt at him. Alec immediately stabbed deep there and smiled grimly as the demon sagged and fell down. He didn't know if he had killed him but at least he was down.

He turned around to look for the others. Damon and Stefan were fighting in one corner. Alec would have laughed at the vampires slashing and punching at air if not for the grave situation.

"Alec!' He heard Magnus yell from beside him. Alec's sighed in relief as he saw the warlock holding his own. His hands were moving graceful as blue light spouting in front of him restricting any demons to come any closer. Alec immediately began making his way towards him. He felt the brothers follow him.

"What the _hell_ is this? Invisible demons? Are you freaking kidding me?" Damon yelled as he followed his brother closely towards Magnus. Magnus spout off his magic towards one corner and Alec heard a yell and a thump. Alec sighed in relief as everything quieted down. The demons were gone.

"More are on their way. They were everywhere in the warehouse. Even when we were upstairs and talking. They were there all the time." Magnus said tersely

"What do we do? We can't fight off all of them. And not if they are invisible!" Stefan said.

"We get the stone and get _out."_ Damon said walking towards the stone. He was pushed by Magnus who stood in front of him.

"No! That stone right there is giving off its magic to the demons to remain invisible and to give them more strength. We have to destroy it."

Damon blanched, "What? We are not destroying that stone. We need it. We came for it."

"The demons will be here in exactly a minute. I do not have time to explain this to you! Just know that it is _evil._ It contains a very dark power and whatever use you have in mind, it's not worth it! I can destroy it. The power that comes out of the destruction will wipe out all the demons in here. And believe me when I say this, we can't fight off the number of demons that are marching here right now."

"But-"

"Destroy it." Stefan said. "Damon, we will find another way. We can't risk it."

Damon banged his hand against the wall in frustration. "Damnit all to hell."

"How do we destroy it?" Alec asked Magnus. They had to do it fast. He could feel time running out. Once the other demons got here, it would all be over.

Magnus was looking pale and shaky. His magic was running out and he felt dizzy. But he had to do it. There was only one way to get out of here. And he would get Alec out of here. Only Alec was not going to like the plan.

"Only I have the magic to destroy the stone. I have to be here when it happens."

Alec frowned, "What do you mean 'you'?"

"Get out of here. I can't protect you all when this thing goes off. It will kill you if you close to it. And I have no choice"

Stefan's heart sank as the true meaning of the words hit him. Magnus was right. They had no choice. But he still tried to protest,

"There must be something. And we will wait. You can't do it alone, Magnus."

"You will die if you are anywhere near it."

"What about you then?!" Alec burst out. Alec was nearly hyperventilating as he realized what Magnus was saying. _No, I won't allow this,_ He thought as he walked towards his boyfriend.

"I am not letting you do this. Let's just get out of here. We will deal with this later. We will find some other way." Alec said as he took his hands in his.

"Alexander. You know we can't. It will kill more people. It needs to be stopped."

"I don't care, Magnus."

"Darling. I'll have a protection spell. I will be alright."

"You don't even believe that. If you are doing this, I am staying with you."

"No. You are not."

"I am not going anywhere, Magnus."

"Then I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me. I'll come back for you." Magnus whispered and kissed Alec deeply. Before Alec could figure out what he had said, he felt the air around him move and soon he was moving through a vortex of blue and white.

Alec hit the ground hard. He felt someone beside him. But he didn't care. He stood up shakily and glanced at the dark warehouse he was just inside.

"You bastard. You silly warlock." Alec muttered as his heart pounded hard and he started walking towards the house. He felt his arm pulled back. He savagely turned around to push off whoever was stopping him from getting back to Magnus.

"Alec, wait. You can't go in." Stefan said.

"Magnus is in there. I have to." He said pushing him.

He turned around and before he could take a step, a huge boom sounded and he was lifted off his feet and thrown back on the ground.

The house had just exploded.

With Magnus in it.

"No!"

To Be Continued….

Don't kill me.

Here's the next chapter to make up for the cliffhanger.

See? I am a good person.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Warehouse

New Jersey

8.50 P.M

Damon was witnessing a teary farewell one moment and the next he was thrown into a swirling mass of blue and black. He landed hard on his feet and immediately protested the need to barf. He looked around dizzily and realized that he was standing outside the warehouse from where they had first reached it earlier this evening.

He looked around towards where Stefan was leaning heavily against the tree and Alec was pushing himself up from the ground. His eyes were trained on the house and he was cursing the warlock. Damon felt a pit of sadness he had never felt before as he saw Alec get starting to stumble towards the house. Towards Magnus. But his brother stopped him.

For the millionth time that day he was pushed off his feet and slammed into a tree. He was getting real sick of slamming into things. His body was never going to forgive him.

"No!"

He heard Alec's anguished cry and his heart sank. He shared a look with Stefan, who was standing uncertainly beside Alec, who was kneeling silently on the ground, his eyes glued on the now burning and destroyed house.

Magnus had succeeded at destroying the house and therefore the demons but it looked like he had to pay a high price. Damon felt an unseen rage drive in him at the thought of the warlock he had only met an hour ago. Who was so like him that he had felt an instant connection to him. But now he was dead. Sacrificed so that he could save his boyfriend and them and the future victims of the demons. He slowly walked towards Alec who had his head bowed down and was silently shaking.

Stefan looked helplessly at him as he stood beside him. He felt a twinge of guilt at the relief he felt at standing beside his alive brother. He knew it would have destroyed him if something were to happen to him. Probably what Alec was feeling right now.

"Alec." Damon whispered and knelt down beside him. "Hey."

Damon cringed as Alec turned towards him. He looked awful. His face was dark and so very pale and covered in blood. But the most frightening thing were his eyes which held so much pain and anguish. He looked broken.

"I am so so sorry." Damon said gently and put a hand on his shoulder. Alec didn't seem to react. Damon knew he wouldn't for a long while. It will take him a long time to start healing.

"Alec." Stefan whispered. There was tone of urgency in his voice.

Damon responded to it and looked up at his brother with inquiry. His hand didn't Alec's shoulder. Stefan dazedly pointed towards the burning warehouse.

Damon turned and froze. He blinked a couple of times to see clearly. It was real. A hulking shape was slowly walking towards them from the fire. He looked charred and very awful. But he was alive. He was very much alive.

"Magnus."

To Be Continued…

I know. I KNOW. It's short.

Just go ahead! Another chapter!

I said I was a good person right?

Oh, I like reviews if y'all want to appreciate these quick updates!

Just Saying


	7. Chapter 7

This is good chapter. Last one!

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Warehouse

New Jersey

8.55 P.M

Alec had never ever in his entire 19 years of life, felt this much pain. It was coursing through him, burning him and leaving a aching pit behind. He felt frail and old and he just wanted to slip away and not feel a thing.

Magnus was dead. He was gone. Just like that. And he couldn't bear it.

Magnus was the one thing that had made sense to him and made him so happy that he couldn't even tell. And now he didn't know what he was supposed to do or how he was even supposed to take the next breath.

He dimly felt someone kneel beside him, when did he kneel?, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so so sorry." He heard Damon speak. If it weren't for the grief drowning him he would have been surprised to hear such a gentle tone from the man. Huh. Death did surprising things to people, he thought with a small smirk.

He didn't want anyone else right now. He wanted his warlock's hand in his. He _needed_ him here, with him. But he wasn't going to bet there anymore. The tears flowed harder.

"Alec." He heard Stefan say in an urgent whisper. He didn't even have the energy to respond to it, to respond to any of it. He wanted to slip away. He wanted to stop seeing Magnus, stop seeing his smile, his lips when they last kissed, his…

"Magnus"

Alec slowly with effort moved his head up and stared. And kept staring. At the figure walking slowly in front of him. Blue coat. Black pants. Glitter on his face. Magnus.

He was moving before he knew it. He ran and stumbled and kept going till he crashed hard with the man and grabbed him and pulled him in. He moved his arms around him and squeezed so hard that it felt like they were becoming one. In a way they were. He didn't even realize he was speaking till he heard his voice as if from a distance.

"Oh god. Magnus, you are here. Oh god." Alec knew he sounded pitiful but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the man currently in his arms.

"Alexander. Darling, it's okay. I am here. I am here." He heard his beautiful voice in his ears assuring him of his presence. Alec moved his head in the crook of his shoulder and rested there. It was heavenly. He let Magnus's smell surround him, absorb him. He never wanted to let go.

"Honey, I would love to stay like for the next billion years, but I probably shouldn't cause it hurts like hell." Magnus said with a breathy albeit pained voice.

Alec moved back but stayed within his arms. "Oh shit. I am sorry. Where are you hurt? How bad is it? Show me."

"It's not that bad. It's okay." Magnus reassured him with a smile.

Alec had thought he would never see that smile again. Tears welled up his eyes again. But this time anger accompanied it.

"You jerk! You useless selfish bastard!" Alec erupted punching him in the arm. "How could you do that to me? Why?"

"I am sorry Alexander. I had to. I can't lose you." Magnus murmured.

"You think I can? You have _no_ idea how much it hurt, how awful I felt when I thought you were dead!"

"I am sorry."

"Don't you ever do it again. Ever. I swear to the angel, I will bring you back and kill you again if you ever pull a stunt like that." Alec said vehemently.

"Okay." Magnus said with a slight smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Alec said suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just seeing how much you love me."

"Of course I do, you idiot."

"I know. I do too. So much." Magnus said smiling.

"You are hopeless. Now kiss me."

"Yes sir."

Just an Epilogue after this to tie everything up!

TELL ME HOW IT WAS


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the end of this amazing story that I started.

Thank you so much to all those who read the story, followed it and added it to their favorites.

Thank you for the people who took out a little time and posted reviews about it. That made me so happy.

I have a couple of more stories lined up. I'll post another one soon.

I Love You.

ENJOY THIS LITTLE LAST PART.

 **EPILOGUE**

Glaciour Hotel

11 A.M

Damon put in the last bag in the trunk of the car and slammed it shut. He saw Magnus walking towards him. The outfit of the day was black pants and a red shirt which has some kind of design on it. The locket was there, he had learnt that Alec had given it to him, and as usual his fingers were filled with rings. He looked as magnificent as ever.

"I don't think I'll ever get over you wearing makeup." Damon commented as he leaned against the car.

"Admit it, it looks good." Magnus said smirking

"Meh. It has its charms."

"You could do with some glitter. I am sure you will look very nice."

Damon mock shuddered. "God no. I would rather stake myself."

Magnus laughed. This was the second time that Magnus had ventured out of the hotel where they were staying. He had been tremendously weak after destroying the stone. It had taken the last vestiges of his magic to cast a protection spell over him to survive the destruction. He had been slowly recuperating under the watchful eye of Alec who hadn't left his bedside even for a moment.

"I am sorry you couldn't get the stone." Magnus said.

Damon shook his head, "It was one of the ways to kill another big bad evil. I am sure we will find some other way. I am very talented."

"Oh I am sure you are. Your brother for one is very smart. He is soaking up all the information he can get about us from Alec."

"Stefan's always been like that."

"You should wait some more. You don't have to leave right away."

"Oh no. If I have to see you and Alec kiss one more time, I am going to be eternally sick."

Magnus smiled, "You are just jealous."

"Nope. I have my own girl waiting for me back home."

"The one your brother loves." Magnus stated.

Damon raised his brows in question.

"I am an 800 year old romantic warlock. I know these things. She may be your girl or your brother's. But don't ever let it come in between you. You are strongest when you are together."

"I know that." Damon said steadily. "Now if the love advice of the century is over I have to go and tear my brother away from your boyfriend. Knowing Stefan, he must have gotten journals written over by now and he will bore me to death during the ride home."

"I could portal you and everything directly to your home." Magnus offered.

"No thanks. One time was enough for a lifetime. Besides, I don't think Alec will approve of you using your magic thingy yet. I don't want to be murdered by him."

"Touché. You have my number. I would say call me if you need me but I think one near death adventure is enough."

"Yes. Absolutely. If I ever want glitter tips for my girl, I'll call you."

Magnus smiled, "Sure. Goodbye Damon Salvatore. Until next time."

 **THE END**


End file.
